


Out of Time

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Culture Shock, Gen, Loneliness, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Now, stranded in the future, her own people have become a foreign world.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/25/20 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [Imperial Radch, Seivarden, stranded](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8054200#cmt8054200).

Culture shock is a known hazard of military service: contact with non-Radch can unsettle the steadiest personality, to say nothing of being stationed among them on planets where everything is built and organized along alien principles; but even stranded on the far outskirts of the Empire, Seivarden had still had her fellow Radch to rely upon and generations of patterns telling her how to react and recover.

Now, stranded in the future, her own people have become a foreign world; she has no pattern to follow, no fellow soldiers to support her; even Breq, who remembers the universe that was, has travelled the slow path from one year to the next and changed along the way into someone entirely different and strange.

Seivarden curls into a knot on her bed and tells herself soldiers must not weep in alien hands.


End file.
